One of the possible consequences of a patient sustaining a broken pelvis is that up to 3 to 6 litres of blood can be lost through internal bleeding which is a serious life threatening condition. It is known that the amount of internal bleeding can be limited by tamponading fractured pelvic bones which can be carried out by paramedics, first aiders, and surgeons through the use of pelvic braces.
In my earlier International application, namely PCT/AU2003/01501 (WO 04/045471) the full contents of which are hereby incorporated into the present specification, I describe a pelvic brace including a series of straps that are designed to allow 3 or more of the straps to be fitted around the pelvic region of a patient. In particular, during use, one of the straps may be used as an upper strap covering the upper pelvic region and another strap can be used as a lower wrap around the lower pelvic region. Depending on the height of the patient, a third strap between the upper and lower straps may also be used. An advantage provided by the device is that surgery can be performed to the pelvic region and adjoining regions of a patient by releasing one of the straps while retaining at least one other strap in position. Similarly, procedures to withdraw or supply fluids to blood vessels or bodily organs in the pelvic region are able to be performed by temporarily releasing one or more straps. Another advantage is that the straps actually utilized can be alternated or rotated and the pressure applied by each can be adjusted as the circumstances demand to provide the best possible care.